Live Love Lie
by Tyl3rrrrr
Summary: what if Draco Malfoy found one girl that he would stop at nothing to protect? And what if that one girl changes him into someone no one expected him to be? AN: i update this slow. for further info friend me on facebook 'sweet-t fanfiction' and please read
1. Chapter 1

**Ty;; alright...this is a new idea I thought of FOREVER ago and so I started to go with it and wrote a bunch of random stuff for this story and then I wrote this chapter and decided that this is where I should start and finally decided to post it :] I hope you all like it :]**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Harry Potter (i.e. the movies and/or books) or any Harry potter characters. As of now, I only own Abigail (the character I 'designed')**

**Ty;; now on with the story...**

**Chapter One: Alone**

_**Alone: separate, apart, isolated from others, unique, unequaled, unexcelled, solitarily, solely...**_

She clutched her legs tightly to her chest and starred at the empty wall before her. Why she was brought here, she hadn't the slightest clue. They sent her parents away and kidnapped her-or at least that's how she saw it. It was all a big shock; she didn't have much time to react. She was terrified though, that was for sure.

**~!~!~**

_"Abigail," her mother shrieked from downstairs. "Abigail, you have to get out!"_

_Her head shot up the second her mother's voice reached her ears. She was looking over some of her notes from her last four years of school. She hated the fact that most people came back to school from summer break and completely forgot all they had learned the previous year. "Mum?" she shouted back in fear._

_"Get out, Abigail!' her father's voice shouted from the doorway."They're looking for you!"_

_"But what's going on? I don't understand," she shouted back as her father began collecting her belongings and shoving them into her trunk._

_"Everything will be okay. Just trust me and leave. Someone will come along and explain."_

_"Where am I supposed to go? I haven't any friends from school!" Tears began to form in her eyes at this realization. It never bothered her before. She never had a reason to go anywhere but home for the holidays._

_"Dumbledore has a place for you. You're going to hide somewhere and someone will find you. They'll know where to find you, okay?" After gathering as much as he could, he turned to face her. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. "I love you, Abigail. Please, be careful and try to stay safe. Trust as little people as possible."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed at his last words, but she ignored them for the time being. "I love you too, Daddy."_

_"Jim!" her mother began to shriek followed by a bang._

_"Go into my office," her father instructed. "Grab the can on my desk. It will take you where you need to go." She nodded in understanding. He handed her her things and led her into his office. "We love you, don't you ever forget that." She nodded again and her tears begin to leak down her face as she grabbed for the can and was sucked through time and space to an unknown destination._

**~!~!~**

"You're Abigail, right?" she heard a voice come from the door on her left. She nodded in reply, but didn't dare look to see who was talking.

"Why are you here? You're a Slytherin," another voice came, but it sounded more disgusted than the first voice.

Her head snapped up in the direction of the voices and her cold blue eyes sent daggers at the three gingers in the doorway. She recognized them from school. The twins, and the youngest boy, which was in her year. "I didn't exactly have much of a choice," she snapped at them with her hoarse voice. It was easily noticeable that she had been crying.

Not many people had known about her blood, and she knew better than to admit it when she had been sorted. She seemed to get along fine where she was placed, but she knew that she didn't truly belong. She was a muggleborn. It hadn't been until a few weeks into term her very first year at Hogwarts when people began to notice.

**~!~!~**

_"Who are you're parents?" Pansy questioned one day at breakfast._

_"Well...erm..." she hesitated and squirmed in her seat._

_"What do they do?" Flint asked, becoming suspicious._

_"Erm..."_

_"Are your parents even wizards?" another Slytherin asked. She looked down at her plate full of food and instantly lost her appetite._

_"I have to go," she mumbled and grabbed her belongings and ran out of the Great Hall in embarrassment. Tears fell down her face and she had no idea where to go. No one would accept her now. She just wished she could leave. She had no reason to be here. She didn't belong._

_"Abigail?" A male that hadn't been through puberty quite yet asked as he headed towards her._

_"Yes?" she mumbled as she tried to hide her tears._

_"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he looked at her more closely than she would have cared for._

_"Nothing. Just go hang out with those gits you call friends."_

_"Er...what? Abigail, talk to me."_

_"Nothing," she let out a sigh and walked away leaving the poor boy to stand there in confusion. He would know soon enough that he didn't really want to be her friend. Who would want to be friends with a mudblood anyways?_

**Ty;; okay, so I'm gonna leave it off there for now. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to write up chapter 2 and update as soon as possible. Reviews and alerts will definitely help motivate me to do so, by the way. So, if you got into this chapter a little review and/or alert and the update will be up sooner :]**

**Special thanks to TrappedinaPhoto for proofing. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So...I don't really know if anyone is reading this, but I'm liking where I want to go with this story so I'm continuing anyway. I did have a small writers block, but I got myself together and finished this chapter. For those of you who are reading it, thank you :]**_

_**special thanks to JJ-Jefferu for proofing :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Harry Potter plot, the books, the characters (no matter how much I wish I did), nor (which I use for the synonyms of the "main word" at the beginning of each story). I do own the laptop used to type this chapter, the plot of this story and the character of Abigail.**_

_**ENJOY :]**_

**Chapter 2: Road to Nowhere**

_**Love: tenderness, fondness, warmth, passion, adoration, devotion**_

She pulled her mid-back length black hair into a slick ponytail. Her face was paler than normal and her ice blue eyes looked grey. Sure she seemed pretty, but that didn't matter to anyone. The only thing people seemed to care about is blood status. She let out a sigh and looked away from the mirror. It was hopeless trying to fit in anymore.

"Abigail, dear," an older woman's voice came from the bedroom, she was occupying for the time being.

"Yes?" She mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom door.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." The woman that had been talking to her was short and plump and had red hair. Abigail assumed she was the Weasley's mother.

"I'm not really hungry Mrs. Weasley. Maybe later,"

"Well, okay." The woman's face fell at the rejection, but Abigail didn't care all that much. She couldn't bare to be anywhere near anyone right now. In fact, she couldn't be around people ever. The things that people said about her were too much.

Once Mrs. Weasley left, Abigail took in the room for the first time. It seemed bare aside from the old wooden dresser, a four-poster bed, and her open trunk. She made her way to her trunk and found a blank piece of parchment and a quil.

_**Draco,**_

_**I have no idea where I am, but I presume that I am safe. Dumbledore came and got me from the park I was sent to by the port key. The only thing I do know about this place is that it's somewhere where the Weasley family is staying. Maybe it's their home? I will be in contact as much as I can...I love you...**_

_**Abby**_

As she slowly folded the parchment, tears trailed down her chalk like face. She knew she wasn't right for Draco, but she loved him, even if no one knew about it. But as she thought more into it, he was the only one there for her from the beginning. He was the only one who truly cared about her, even if he didn't show it around anyone besides her.

_ "Abs," she didn't flinch. "Abby," he spoke a little louder, but still no reaction came from her what's so ever. "Abigail Whitford, look at me." His words came out more like a demand and he regretted it the moment they escaped his pale lips, but she turned around. "I have to talk to you."_

_ "And what could you possibly have to talk about to a mudblood like me, Malfoy?" Her words pierced through him like a dagger. He'd never admit to anyone, but he hated the term 'mudblood'._

_ "Please, just let me explain it to you tonight," he pleaded, but he knew that he would have to fight for her to meet with him. She never gave in easily, especially when it dealt with him._

_ "When no one's around? When they're all in bed and haven't the slightest clue that we're out and about? Secrets don't make friends, Draco. Just forget about it, I'm sure you'll be better off."_

_**~!~**_

_ Despite her words, he still hoped that she would be in the common room awaiting for him to descend from the staircase. Even if all she did was yell at him, he wouldn't mind. Anything was better, in his mind, than the silence she normally gives him._

_**~!~**_

_ "I almost started to think that you actually believed what I said."_

_ He followed the sound of her voice and felt relieved when he found her wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire._

_**~!~!~**_

That winter in second year stood out in his head as he read her letter. "...I love you..." he repeated in his head. The hesitation in her writing put tears to his eyes. He knew that she felt like she didn't deserve him, maybe she was right, but to him she was perfect. Despite the way he was raised, he loved her. He regretted the fact that he was forcing her to keep their relationship a secret, but he knew that that was the only way he could keep this going. If anyone found out, he might kill her.

_**A/N: well, that's all for now. Sorry it's short. This chapter was actually pretty hard to write with all the distractions going on. I hope that you liked it regardless. Please review or alert-it inspires me to write and gives me a "warm fuzzy feeling inside" like I know it does for most of the other authors of this site. Thank you again :]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: okay so it really has been a long time, but life tends to take some unexpected turns. Nothing bad has happened (assuming anyone was worried). Good things can just cause a person to have to redirect their attention for certain periods of time. Anyway, I figured to celebrate Halloween I would upload another chapter for all of you wonderful FanFiction readers. I hope you like it **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Harry Potter plot, the books, nor the characters (no matter how much I wish I did). I do own the laptop used to type this chapter, the plot of this story and the character of Abigail.**

**Chapter 3: Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow**

_**Outlander: a person who belongs to another region, culture, or group**_

"_Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next, mudbloods," Malfoy stated and looked directly at Hermione…or her. It was hard to tell considering she was standing directly behind Hermione._

_Her stomach clenched and her eyes stung as tears threatened to escape from his words. She knew that he didn't really mean what he said, but she also knew that there was truth in them. It made her realize that she really didn't have anyone at school that she could rely on._

_ From that day on, she avoided Malfoy. That task wasn't easy to accomplish with him trying so hard to get her attention, but it did lasted a few months until that cold winter night he pleaded with her to meet him in the common room._

**~!~!~**

_She quietly walked through the snowy woods, making sure she kept her distance as her and Draco had agreed. It was hard for him to lose Crabbe and Goyle, but this gave her something to do while in Hogsmeade. Once Crabbe and Goyle detached themselves from Draco, Abigail would come out of hiding so they could hide away together for the rest of the trip._

_ Abigail heard an argument just up ahead and she quickly hid herself behind a tree. After a few seconds, she snuck a glance and noticed that they had bumped into Hermione and Ron. Silently groaning in aggravation, she leaned back against the trunk and listened for when it was over._

_ "How dare you speak to me, you filthy little mudblood," Malfoy shouted._

_ Abigail almost growled. She knew he had to keep up an appearance, but that word always did something to her. Before she could think, she scooped up some snow into her hand, forming it into a ball and quickly chucking it right at the back of Draco's head._

**~!~!~**

There was many mistakes he's made in their relationship and he regretted each and every one of them. She meant everything to him and all he did was hurt her. Hurting her wasn't what he was aiming for, he just wanted to protect her, but that obviously wasn't working very well. She claimed that she was safe, but he wasn't too sure.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED – I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS – JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP OUT YOUR WANDS FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"

She gave a little smirk at Mrs. Weasley's scolding. However, her smirk disappeared moments later when there was a knock on the door as Mrs. Weasley's sweet face appeared from behind it.

"You should come down and eat something dear," she said softly and smiled.

Abigail let out a small sigh and got up from off the floor. Giving in to Mrs. Weasley's pleads was all too easy. Of course, it helped that Abigail knew she wouldn't be the center of attention tonight; Harry Potter had finally arrived only a few hours before.

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley continued on her tangent once we walked into the kitchen. Everyone had their attention on the twins and Mrs. Weasley, aside from the quick glance the twins shot at me as I walked to the very end of the table a good distance away from the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't Charm everything he met! Percy –" Everyone had silenced themselves and looked down at their empty plates while Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a frightened glance.

"Let's eat" Bill quickly stated, interrupting the silence.

Abigail looked around briefly feeling like she had intruded on a family affair. No one was speaking. The only sound was coming from cutlery scraping against the plates. She quickly ate what little stew she ladled onto her plate and pushed her seat back. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It was a lovely meal." She smiled at the older woman and took her dishes to the sink and slid back up the stairs to hide in her room once more.

She sat on the bed and shed the tears that were dying to come out at the dining table. How could she have believed that no one would take notice to her appearance at the table just because Potter was there? She didn't belong there at all and everyone's silence tonight proved it. They couldn't hold a decent conversation around her. She began to wonder why Dumbledore even brought her here. She would have so much rather be dead with her parents than intruding on others' lives.

And the tears began to flow harder. She had tried not to think about her parents since she was brought here. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle the pain of it. Now she really had no one and nowhere that she belonged.

_**A/N: So I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry I haven't been writing much this year. A lot has been going on and I wish I could say that I would be writing more now, but sadly there's no way that I can make that promise. I'm getting older and life is happening. I do however promise to write when I get the time. Hope you guys have a Happy Halloween! And don't forget to review (please and thank you!)**_


End file.
